


Sickman

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [4]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shannon arched his back, reaching one strong arm back to hold onto the headboard as the covery hill began to move up and down at a fast pace.".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickman

For once, the sun was shining in Seattle, Washington. Shannon lay asleep in the bed he shared with his boyfriend, Alice in Chains lead singer Layne Staley. Shannon was just waking up, but laying there, enjoying the sound of the birds chirping in the morning. The sun rays beamed through the curtains that covered their apartment bedroom window. Shannon started shifting a little bit, eyes still closed.

His eyes opened wide as he felt cool hands run up his thighs under the leopard print comforter that adorn he and Layne's bed. Shannon reached up and rubbed his eyes, then looked down to see a hump under the covers, near the lower part of his torso.

He yawned and stretched and then flinched when he felt a bite on the skin of his inner thighs.

"Good morning Layne." Shannon smiled, stretching his arms forward, still laying there, the comforter covering his body.

"Mornin'" He heard Layne's muffled voice from under the covers.

Shannon squealed and arched his back when he felt a hot mouth cover his already erect penis.

"Layne!" Shannon giggled, shifting.

"Be still!" Layne said from under the covers, mouth full of cock.

Shannon sighed and laid there, staring down at the hill of blanket in front of him and it started going up and down as Layne began to suck him off.

Shannon bit his lip as Layne teased his entire privates, moving from sucking his member to what felt like putting hickeys on his testicles.

Shannon bent his knees under the covers and Layne moved his tongue down to Shannon's anus, then back up to his peritoneum, sucking on it. Shannon bucked his hips and moaned.

"Baby!" He cried out in his raspy voice as Layne took his cock in his mouth again.

Shannon arched his back, reaching one strong arm back to hold onto the headboard as the covery hill began to move up and down at a fast pace.

Shannon moaned, it didn't take long before he could feel the pleasure surge throughout his entire body, making him see stars as he moaned Layne's name out, jerking and finally laying there.

A soft chuckle sounded from underneath the covers. Shannon had a satisfied smile on his face as he lay there.

The covers were lifted and a blonde, medium length curly haired angel stared back at Shannon.

Layne had Shannon's seed all matted in his hair, dripping down his chin.

"Layne, you're all messy now." Shannon giggled, reaching over on his nightstand and grabbing a kleenex.

Layne slide up Shannon's body as Shannon still laid there. Layne wiped his face off and threw the tissue across the room, missing the small waste basket. He ran his hands through his curly locks, the cum in his hair matting his hair back.

He moved in, on top of Shannon and pressed his lips to the other man.

Shannon let his knees fall slack. He could feel Layne's erection against his thigh.

Layne sucked Shannon's lips.

"That was sexy.." Shannon smiled, their noses still touching.

"I couldn't help myself, your just too damn irresistible." Layne smirked, grinding against Shannon as he kissed him again.

Shannon wrapped his arms around Layne's lanky body.

"What time is it?" Layne asked as he started kissing Shannon's neck.

Shannon sighed and looked over at their digital clock.

"It's almost 11am." Shannon sighed.

Layne pulled away quickly.

"Oh shit! I gotta be at Cantrell's in an hour for band practice."

Shannon pouted.

"So what if you're a little late! C'mon Layne, fuck me."

Layne bit his lip and looked at Shannon.

"No, no babe, tonight, tonight I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You have duties too ya know. Your band's got that thing today right? You guys need all the promotion you can get so you can get signed. Don't be late. Anyway, I can't do like you can Shanny. Cantrell would have a fit if I was late. He'd never let me live it down." Layne said, kissing the pouty man's mouth.

Layne rolled over beside Shannon, spreading his legs and beginning to beat his meat.

"I gotta make this quick. I can't go over there with blue balls..." Layne breathed as he ran his hand up and down his moist shaft quickly.

Shannon rested an arm behind Layne's back and watched as the lankier gentlemen jerked himself off. Layne turned his head.

"Do that thing with your tongue!" Layne groaned breathlessly, jerking his hips into his hands.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Shannon smirked and leaned in, gently sticking his tongue in Layne's open mouth. Shannon held Layne's chin with his hand, the other hand still resting on the bed behind Layne. Shannon gently lapped his tongue against Layne's their mouths never touching. Layne lifted his tongue up almost to the roof of his mouth and Shannon snaked his tongue up the underside of Layne's tongue, pulling away slowly, a small line of spit breaking apart as they pulled apart. Shannon licked his lips.

"MMM Layne."

That was enough for Layne. His face was red, his chin scruched up, the vein showing on the side of his forehead as he came all on the bedspread, breathing Shannon's name. Shannon watched with his chin rested on Layne's shoulder.

Layne laid back against the pillow, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He looked up at the smiling Hoon.

"I'm so fucking lucky to have you."

"Aw, thanks baby..." Shannon blushed, shrugging his shoulders, putting his long hair behind his ears.

"As much as I just want to fucking lay here and have you ride my lap, we have to go to work." Layne sighed, sitting up.

Shannon smiled and nodded, watching as Layne got up and walked into their bathroom to take a shower.

Shannon got up and changed the sheets on the bed and made it while Layne took his shower. When Layne was done, Shannon took his own shower and got ready.

* * *

Shannon almost skipped down the stairs and came in the living room where Layne was on the phone with Jerry Cantrell, telling him he was on his way. Shannon grabbed his keys and stuffed them in his pocket.

Layne stood up and came over to Shannon and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

"I'll see you later tonight, ok baby? You coming to my gig tonight right?" Layne asked, running his fingers through Shannon's stringy hair.

Shannon bit his lip and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Layne."

Layne kissed Shannon and then the two exited the apartment, Shannon locking it behind him. They walked side by side to the end of the pathway and onto the sidewalk.

"Bye Shanny, Love you." Layne smiled, his blue eyes nearly staring into Shannon's soul.

Shannon blushed. "I love you too. Bye."

The two men turned and walked separate ways.

* * *

Shannon walked down the street and to the bus stop to catch the city transit. Band mate Christopher Thorne lived across town. Shannon stood there with a bunch of people. He stood out from them,with his long golden brown hair, ripped jeans, and white band tshirt. He kept his hands in his pocket and waited patiently.

A woman towards the front of the group sneezed without covering her mouth, but Shannon didn't think nothing of it. He was only thinking about Layne and smirking to himself.

The woman continued to sneeze in the air, and the bus finally arrived. Shannon stepped on and sat at the back, staring out the window.

* * *

Shannon and band mate Brad sit on Chris' living room floor, trying to write a new song.

Shannon scratched his head and sucked his tongue to the room of his mouth to scratch his throat, making a loud noise that broke the silence of the room.

Nothing was said at first, but Shannon continued to make the noise for 5 minutes straight.

"Dude! That's so gross!" Brad exclaimed.

"What?" Shannon asked looking up at him.

"That throat thing your doing! It makes me cringe!" Brad exclaimed.

Shannon grabbed his right earlobe and tugged it a bit, trying to relieve the itch in his throat.

"Sorry. I got this fucking itch in my throat that won't fucking go away. It itches real bad..it's driving me crazy!" Shannon replied, clearing his throat loudly.

"Maybe it's allergies?" Brad suggested.

Shannon shrugged.

A little while later, they were to present what they had come up with in front of Chris, Rogers and Glen. Shannon played acoustic and he and Brad sang.

Shannon's voice cracked halfway through the new tune. Chris burst out laughing as Shannon stopped and frowned

"Dude, what the hell was that? Did you swallow a frog!?" Chris chuckled.

"No. I don't know, my throat's been feeling weird today." Shannon frowned.

"Tell Layne to stop shoving his cock in your mouth so hard!" Rogers exclaimed.

This caused all the guys to burst out laughing at Shannon. Shannon was not amused.

"Do you have some tea or something?" He asked.

"No. I got some water?" Chris replied.

"I need tea though. Can you walk down to Mickey D's and get me a tea?" Shannon pouted.

"Fuck no Shannon." Chris frowned.

Shannon pouted and looked around at all of the guys. He looked at Brad and started making that clicking throat noise again.

"FINE FINE, I'LL go!" Brad exclaimed, standing up.

Shannon gave him the dollar and change and Brad left out. The guys all chatted while Brad was gone.

When Brad arrived back, he handed Shannon his tea.

"There you go Ms. Princess!" He said.

Shannon smiled and gave a thumbs up as he sipped it. Blind Melon continued their session.

Shannon sang the song with Brad. Deep down he knew he wasn't performing at his best. Something was going on with his throat. He remembered what Layne had told him. Shannon had to push through this. His band needed the exposure. None of the guys said anything about the quality of Shannon's voice. The Mickey D's tea was not working.

* * *

Shannon had figured that he should just try not to talk for the rest of the day until the gig. He should try and preserve his voice as best he could. He only spoke when spoken to. He hadn't told anyone what was going on. His throat had felt scratchy. His eyes would water as he kept swallowing, suffering in silence, trying to cover it up.

They all piled into Chris's shitty car, instruments everywhere, guys crammed against one another.

"Shannon, are you alright?" Chris asked as he drove.

"MMM HMM." Shannon replied, looking out the window.

"You haven't said much lately. I was just wondering if we said anything to make you mad or something?" Chris kept talking.

"MMM UMM." Shannon replied shaking his head.

Shut up please! Shannon thought.

"Cat got your tongue?" Brad asked.

"No. Just trying to stay quiet so I can give this my all. Ya know, with my voice and what not." Shannon muttered.

He cleared his throat and looked out the window. With that being said, no one else said anything to him.

They arrived at the bar. It was a gig in the middle of the afternoon at a small bar and grill. It was their first gig as a band.

Shannon helped the guys take the gear inside. He had two guitars in his hands, and all of a sudden, he sneezed, throwing his head to the side and sneezing in his shirt.

"What in fuck..." Shannon mumbled to himself.

* * *

This was bad. This was oh so bad. Shannon's throat was starting to hurt, really hurt, every time he swallowed. He rubbed his throat and frowned, trying to smile. Was it just him, or had it gotten hot as hell in there all of a sudden?

The other guys seemed oblivious to what was unfolding. There they were, crammed in a corner of the bar, playing their instruments. Shannon started to sing a song that they had put together called "Leave Me Alone." He did his best, when he had to hit the high notes, his eyes almost watered at the pain coming from his throat. Their song, "No Rain" tore Shannon up. The high pitch was killing his already sore throat. Halfway through the song, he stopped singing, Brad only singing the back up vocals. Shannon put his face in his hands as he sat there on the floor.

Brad furrowed his brows looking over at Chris. "Shannon, what are you doing?" Chris whispered harshly.

They thought Shannon might have some kind of stage fright or something.

Shannon sat there and continued to sing, his voice coming out raspy as hell. The guys were furrowing their brows at Shannon's behavior. No one was paying attention to them in the bar. There were like 2 customers in there. Shannon had his hair covering his face as he bellowed into the mike, his vocals coming out muffled and raspy. They were on their third tune, "Tones of Home." Shannon didn't know why he even tried.

This thing had dragged out for too long. He couldn't sing Tones of Home right then, the pitch was too high! Shannon reacted on impulse. He stopped singing in the middle of the song, his brow furrowed. He felt very upset at the moment. He threw the microphone down, it making a loud squeaking noise, shocking his band members. Shannon shook his head and ran out, holding his throat and shaking his head.

"Shannon, Shannon what the fuck!?" Chris called.

It was like a blur to Shannon as he took off in a run after he was out of the bar. The guys couldn't catch him as he ran a few blocks, finally slowing down when he was out of site. He wanted to cry. He was fucked. They would probably kick him out of the band now. His throat hurt real bad. All he wanted to do was go home. Shannon looked up and saw a bus stop and he went over and stood there and waited for the bus.

* * *

As soon as Shannon stepped off of that bus, he began to make the short walk back to the apartment that he and Layne shared. The tears started falling as he walked up the concrete path and to the door. A shaky hand stuck the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

The apartment was eerily quiet. Layne wasn't home. Shannon's nose felt a bit stuffy. He was getting sick or something. He threw his keys on the table and ran upstairs, stripping his clothes off except for his boxers and climbed into the bed, burying his face in Layne's pillow and started to cry. He couldn't even bawl like he wanted to because his throat hurt so bad.

The phone started to ring and Shannon didn't even answer it. He could hear it all the way upstairs in the small apartment as the answering machine got it.

This is the Staley-Hoon residence. We ain't here, so leave a message. Layne's voice sounded from the machine. The machine beeped and Shannon could hear a disgruntled Christopher Thorne.

"Shannon, what the fuck was that all about man!? This is really some fucking bullshit. You fucking left us here, looking like a bunch of fucking fools. What the hell is going on man? Fucking pick up the phone, call us back and let us know what the fuck is up! I thought we had something great here. What the fuck did we do? If we pissed you off or something we're fucking sorry! You gotta fucking let us know what's going on in your head man! God dammit! Brad had to finish out the fucking set man! When your through with what the fuck ever crisis this is, fucking call me back!"

Shannon pulled the blanket over his head and sobbed. They were pissed at him.

* * *

Later that night

Layne dialed home for the 5th time, brows furrowed. It rang and rang and rang and the answering machine picked it up. Layne hung up before he could leave a message.

He stood there, brows furrowed, mouth turned up. He didn't know whether he should be afraid, pissed, angry. Shannon had never stood him up once since they had been together.

Something was going on. Layne put his fingernails to his mouth as he stood there thinking, blowing a curl out of his eye.

"LAYNE! C'mon man! We got to go on! We can't wait any longer!" Jerry screamed at Layne.

Layne was pissed. Jerry was really pissing him off. Was he really pissed at Jerry or Shannon.

"Fuck you!" Layne spat as he walked past Jerry, hitting him with his shoulder. Layne put his shades on to hide his eyes from the audience.

Where the fuck was Shannon and why wasn't he here?

Needless to say, ironically, Layne's bad attitude that night really fueled Alice in Chain's performance. Layne's vox was coming out really dark and evil. It was amazing he didn't slip up and say Shannon during any of the songs, he was thinking of Shannon the whole time, his shaded eyes constantly scanning the crowd, looking for his man.

Shannon never showed up.

When the show was over, Layne stormed off stage. Jerry caught up with him, his guitar still around himself.

"Layne wait! Layne!" Jerry exclaimed.

"What!?" Layne frowned, stopping and turning around.

"Layne are you okay man? What's bugging you? I didn't mean to piss you off earlier when I told you to come on. Are you really that mad over that?" Jerry asked.

Layne pulled his shades off and sighed.

"No. It's just. Shannon was supposed to be here. He wasn't here." Layne replied, swallowing the lump in his throat that was forming.

Jerry furrowed his brows. This was a touchy subject. Anything Jerry would say would most likely piss Layne off.

"I'm going home to find out what the fuck is going on." Layne frowned, turning around and leaving.

Jerry shook his head and turned around and went the opposite way.

* * *

Layne made it back to the apartment. When he entered, it was dark as hell. He walked in and turned on a lamp and saw the red light blinking on the answering machine. He pressed the play button as he took his jacket off and threw it on the couch.

__  
"Shannon, what the fuck was that all about man!? This is really some fucking bullshit. You fucking left us here, looking like a bunch of fucking fools. What the hell is going on man? Fucking pick up the phone, call us back and let us know what the fuck is up! I thought we had something great here. What the fuck did we do? If we pissed you off or something we're fucking sorry! You gotta fucking let us know what's going on in your head man! God dammit! Brad had to finish out the fucking set man! When your through with what the fuck ever crisis this is, fucking call me back!"  


Layne's eyes widened when he heard an angry Christopher Thorne's voice over the answering machine.

"Oh shit..." Layne bit his lip. He felt extremely guilty for being pissed at Shannon.

Something apparently had occurred between he and his band members. Layne knew how Shannon got. Shannon would shut everyone out when he felt hurt or threatened.

Layne practically ran up the stairs, calling him.

"Shannon baby? Are you here?" Layne called worriedly, turning the light on to their bedroom.

Layne gasped lightly when he saw a messy heap of hair sprawled everywhere, the blanket covering his body. Shannon appeared to be laying face down on the bed.

"Baby..." Layne felt his heart sink as he rushed over to the bed, kneeling down at face level.

He could see Shannon's nose peeking out from the blanket and his hair.

"Shanny...what happened...what's wrong, talk to me..." Layne's voice got high pitched.

Shannon looking like this tugged at his heart strings.

A raspy cry sounded from under the blankets, followed by a loud sniffle.

Layne peeled the blanket off of Shannon's torso. Shannon moved slightly, his hair still covering his face. Layne quickly brushed his hair back with his fingers. When he saw Shannon's face, his heart broke.

Shannon's eyes were red and blood shot, from what Layne assumed was crying for a while. His face was red, especially his nose. There was dried snot under nose. Tears fell from Shannon's eyes as he looked up at Layne. Shannon closed his eyes and they fell down his face.

"Shanny. What did those fuckers do to you? I heard the message! I'll kill them! What happened?" Layne rubbed the side of Shannon's face.

Shannon opened his mouth and tried to speak but could only muster a raspy cry.

He turned his head and held his throat and coughed a hard cough, sniffing.

"Shannon, baby does your throat hurt? Shannon baby wipe your nose." Layne said softly, grabbing the box of tissues and handing them to Shannon.

Shannon grabbed one and blew his nose. Layne winced as Shannon blew and blew and blew. Shannon looked at the tissue and sobbed lightly.

Layne was sitting on the bed by now, he stroked Shannon's forehead.

"Baby you seem sick. I think you're sick. You're forehead feels really hot."

"My chest hurts real bad." Shannon's voice came out in a raspy whisper. "My throat really hurts."

Layne wanted to just kiss his poor baby better, but he didn't want to get sick either.

"Baby what happened today?" Layne asked, stroking Shannon's hair.

Shannon laid his head in Layne's lap. Layne had by now put his legs on the bed, his shoes still on his feet.

"The guys...the gig...I fucked up." Shannon coughed.

"I couldn't sing. My throat..."

Layne furrowed his brows and jumped to conclusions.

"Did those assholes try and force you to sing even though they knew you were getting sick? Baby that can really fuck your voice up! I'm gonna fucking call that asshole back and give him a piece of my fucking mind!" Layne said angrily.

Shannon wrapped his arms around Layne's waist and tightened his grip.

"MMM UMM." Shannon shook his head.

"I'm not gonna sit here and let them take advantage of you like that. Your a human being, not just a fucking singer!" Layne was angry.

"I didn't tell them my throat hurt..." Poor Shannon pouted.

"Baby! Why!" Layne pouted, running his hands through Shannon's hair.

"Because. The gig, you said it was important. I wanted to get through it..." Shannon cleared his throat.

"But I didn't mean harm your pretty voice baby. If your sick, you shouldn't sing baby. Your voice needs to rest." Layne said feeling on Shannon's forehead.

"I'm stupid. I walked out during the gig..." Shannon sobbed into Layne's lap.

"Honey, your not stupid. You were just trying to do too much." Layne cooed.

"What if they kick me out now? What will I do?" Shannon cried.

Layne bit his lip. He hated to see Shannon like this.

"If they kick you out, their the stupid ones. You have a great voice baby. If that happens, you just move on. You'll think of something. You're very talented. You won't let it go to waste."

Shannon nodded into Layne's lap.

"Shannon, I'm worried about your temperature. Your really hot baby. I think you need to go to the Emergency Room." Layne replied.

"Noooo." Shannon wined.

"Yesss." Layne cooed back.

"C'mon baby, put some clothes on. I'm concerned. Don't worry about the bill. What's more important is how you're feeling."

Shannon sat up slowly, sluggishly pulling his pants off the floor. He was pale and weak. Layne snatched his shirt off the floor and helped him put it on. Layne walked over to the closet and grabbed one of Shannon's jackets and helped him put it on.

Shannon clinged to Layne as they walked outside and down to the bus stop. Shannon had the box of tissues with him. Layne held Shannon close on the bus as they rode it to the hospital. Layne kissed the top of Shannon's head and kept his grip tight on the poor man.

Once to the hospital, they walked in together and up to the reception.

"My husband's very sick, he needs to see a doctor!" Layne exclaimed.

Shannon smiled into Layne's jacket. He felt like shit but when Layne referred to him as his "husband", it made him feel special.

Layne got the paper work and they sat down on a loveseat type chair and Layne filled out the information for Shannon, letting Shannon sign it.

Layne took the paperwork back to the desk then came back and wrapped his arms around Shannon. He kissed his head again. Shannon wrapped his arms around Layne's torso, burying his face in Layne's neck.

"Hubby..." Shannon laughed raspy like, coughing a little bit.

"Sssh. Just relax. Don't try to speak. I'll do all the talking." Layne smiled. "Doesn't sound too bad does it?"

Shannon smiled and held onto Layne.

The next thing they know, Shannon's name is being called and they go in the back to wait and see a doctor.

* * *

Layne put a shaky hand to his mouth as he looked at the x-rays that the doctor was showing them.

"Pneumonia? Shanny's got pneumonia!?" Layne exclaimed.

"Sir, I assure you this is not that serious. We can clear this up with a round of antibiotics. Mr. Hoon, you have a mild case of pneumonia. It's only serious if you hadn't come to a doctor. You'll need plenty of rest and fluids. I'll be prescribing you an antibiotic and you'll have a follow up in 3 weeks." Replied the ER doctor.

Shannon watched as Layne was holding himself. He was shaking. He was so worried about him. The doctor walked out and Layne looked at Shannon, biting his lip, his eyes tearing up.

Shannon sat up slowly and put his shirt back on and coughed.

"I don't like this shit one bit Shannon. I don't like you being sick like this." Layne pulled Shannon into a hug.

"He says I'm gonna be ok. It's ok." Shannon's raspy voice sounded in Layne's ear.

Layne sighed shakily and helped Shannon put his coat on. The two walked to the check out counter, holding each other.

Layne handed the check out paper to the woman behind the desk and tightened his grip on Shannon.

"Ok sir, he doesn't have insurance so your going to be billed for a portion of this up front. You can apply for financial assistance if you need it."

Her speaking was routine. Shannon wasn't even listening, he was resting against Layne. He was so tired.

Layne took out his wallet. "How much?"

The woman told Layne the price. Layne started pulling bills out of his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Shannon groaned lightly, turning his head and watching.

"Ssh." Layne replied handing the woman the money and getting a receipt. He put his arm back around Shannon and they walked out of the hospital, and back to the bus stop.

Shannon was shivering and Layne tightened his grip on him. The moon was full in the sky. It must have been 3 or 4 am.

"Layne why did you pay all that money for me. You didn't have to do that." Shannon coughed and spit on the ground.

"You don't have to worry about anything Shannon. Daddy's gonna take care of you." Layne smiled, pressing a kiss to Shannon's forehead.

He wanted to kiss him so bad. Layne tried to lean in but Shannon put a hand to his chest.

"No...you'll get sick!"

Layne pouted. Finally, the bus pulled up and they got on.

* * *

Layne had helped Shannon take a bath and get in bed. He tucked him in.

Layne was out at 5 am, walking the 5 blocks to the drug store to get Shannon's meds and some things for him. By the time he was done at the drug store, he had too many bags to walk home so he had to hail down a taxi.

When Layne had got home and up to their bedroom, the sun was almost coming up. He had been out all morning helping Shannon. Layne yawned as he sat on the floor on Shannons side of the bed. Shannon had fell asleep. He was snoring since his nasal passages were stuffed up and he was rasping when he breathed from the pneumonia. Layne took out the humidifier he had bought at the drug store and fumbled with it until he got it set up. He wanted to make Shannon as comfortable as possible. He set it on Shannon's nightstand and filled it with water and turned it on, the steam beginning to fill the air.

Next Layne took out the vapor rub to clear out Shannon's sinuses. He set it on Shannon's nightstand. He then took out the pill case he'd purchased and filled each day with pills for Shannon and sat that on his nightstand as well.

Layne took some things off of Shannon's nightstand so he could set the roses he had purchased for Shannon on the nightstand. Layne admired it and smiled.

Layne looked down and saw all the chicken noodle soups in one bag. He shook his head at himself and smirked. Why didn't he drop that off at the kitchen?

Layne took his clothes off and sat on his side of the bed and reached over for his phone. He dialed Jerry Cantrell's number and left a message.

"Jer, this is Layne. I'm fucking tired. I've been up all fucking night and morning. I'm just gonna crash today. Shannon's real sick, I've been taking care of him all night. I'll call you later."

Layne hung up the phone and finally laid in bed and sighed. He kissed the back of Shannon's head and wrapped an arm around him and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Layne opened his eyes and blinked slowly, his sight coming to. He was still staring at the back of Shannon's head. He looked up to see Shannon's fingers feeling on the petals of the roses on his nightstand. Layne smirked and moved a little bit.

He looked over at the time, it was 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Shanny..." Layne's voice was still laced with sleep as he reached over and rubbed Shannon's side.

Shannon slowly rolled over and looked at Layne.

"Hey. You didn't have to do all of this." He blushed.

"Don't worry about it, just worry about getting better. Have you taken your pills today?" Layne asked.

"Yes." Shannon smiled.

"Good. How's your nose?" Layne asked, tapping the tip of Shannon's nose.

"Still stuffy." Shannon sniffled in his raspy voice.

"Your chest?" Layne asked drawing circle patterns on Shannon's tight chest.

"Still hurts." Shannon pouted.

Layne reached over and got the vapor rub, rubbing Shannon's chest with it. The smell was strong. Shannon immdieatly reached for a tissue and started blowing. Layne smiled and ran his hands through Shannon's hair.

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Layne kissed Shannon's temple and rolled over, grabbing his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Can I speak to Shannon?"

It was Chris Thorne.

"Shannon can't talk right now. He doesn't have a voice, he's very sick." Layne replied.

Shannon looked over at Layne on the phone with furrowed brows.

"Who is it!?" Shannon rasped, wincing at the pain in his throat.

Layne held his finger to his lips, signifying for Shannon to be quiet.

"Please man, let me talk to Shannon. It's important!" Chris begged.

"I told you already, Shannon's sick!" Layne frowned. "Do you want me to relay a message?"

"What do you mean he's sick?" Chris asked.

"He's got pneumonia. He needs to rest. So what's the message?" Layne sighed, rushing things along.

"Layne, can we come over and see him?" Chris pressed on.

He was determined to go around Layne. Layne had his guard up, he wasn't gonna let anyone upset Shannon.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He needs to rest."

"Layne is that Chris, what's he saying?" Shannon coughed.

Layne swatted Shannon away and Shannon reached over and snatched the phone from Layne's ear.

Layne frowned and crossed his arms as Shannon spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" Shannon rasped.

"Hello? Layne?"

"It's Shannon."

"Shannon! Fuck man you sound horrible...we were fucking worried sick. What the fuck is going on man? You ran out of the bar yesterday and didn't hear from you!"

"I couldn't sing. My throat hurt too bad. Couldn't hit my notes." Shannon coughed hard.

Layne sighed. He didn't want Shannon to do all this talking while his throat still hurt.

"What? Why didn't you tell us? We would have rescheduled! We didn't know what was going on with you that day. We thought you were pissed off because of Roger's deepthroat comment!" Chris replied.

"I don't know." Shannon replied.

Layne snatched the phone from Shannon.

"Excuse me, Shannon doesn't really need to be doing all of this talking. I'm hanging up now. He'll call you when he's better." Layne frowned.

Just as Layne was taking the phone away from his ear, Chris could be heard screaming out of the receiver.

"What?" Layne frowned.

"Tell Shannon that we'll resume band practice when he gets better and that he needs to call us and let us know when he's good!"

"Alright." Layne frowned, hanging up the phone.

He looked over at Shannon and smiled.

"What'd he say?" Shannon rasped.

"They want you to call them when your better so you can resume band practice. They know your special. They're not gonna just kick you to the curb like that." Layne smiled, tugging Shannon's hair.

Shannon looked down and smiled.

"I'll fix you some chicken noodle soup. I know your hungry aren't you?" Layne smiled.

Shannon nodded.

Layne got up, putting some underwear on and grabbed the bag of soups and went downstairs to heat one up for his boyfriend.

* * *

4 Weeks Later

Layne smiled as he looked over at Shannon. Shannon was back to his bubbly self, his eyes were bright and his complexion had returned to normal. His voice was back as well.

Both bands were sitting around Layne and Shannon's living room.

Blind Melon had rubbed off on Jerry. Jerry was playing a country sounding tune and Layne had wrote some lyrics. Chris was playing the harmonica and Layne and Shannon were singing the lyrics to "Don't Follow." The rest of the band members were sitting around and shooting the shit.

* * *

Layne closed the door and locked it. Everyone had left. Beer bottles were left all over their living room.

"Well that was fun." Shannon smiled as he began to pick up beer cans to throw in the garbage.

Layne looked at Shannon, his long golden brown hair swaying back and forth as he moved. He was so sexy in his white tshirt and ripped jeans, barefooted.

Layne came up to Shannon and looked down at him smiling as Shannon bent down to pick up more bottles. Shannon looked up at Layne.

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll get it later. Come here." Layne smirked.

Shannon dropped the beer bottles on the floor and stood up, looking into Layne's eyes.

Layne smirked and held his hands up. Shannon held his up as well and intertwined his fingers with Layne's. Layne never took his eyes off of Shannon's as he leaned over and kissed the ring that adorned Shannon's left ring finger. Layne had given Shannon one of his rings to wear. They were engaged.

"I haven't kissed you properly in nearly 4 weeks." Layne smiled, slowly leaning in.

"Oh yeah?" Shannon said softly, tilting his head slowly as Layne came towards him.

Shannon's eyes fell closed and he sighed as Layne's mouth touched his. Layne nearly melted. He craved this. He needed this. Their hands slowly fell to their sides, still intertwined. Shannon wrapped his arms around Layne's waist as their tongues danced together. Layne moaned lightly as he kept his tongue stuck out, Shannon basically just sucking on it. Layne snaked his hands in between Shannon's hair at the back of his head, tilting his head and covering Shannon's lips with his own.

They pulled away gasping for air. Layne could feel the passion all over his body as he looked at Shannon.

"I'm so fucking horny. I want you." Layne replied.

Shannon licked his lips and nodded. The pair hurried upstairs to consummate their engagement.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Layne's forehead and onto Shannon's back as he fucked Shannon's ass. Shannon was on all fours, Layne was fucking up into him, his stomach pressed against Shannon's lower back, leaned over Shannon, his hands on top of Shannon's hands. Layne tugged on Shannon's ear with his teeth lightly as he thrust up in him.

Shannon moaned loudly.

"Fuck me Layne, harder!"

The headboard was hitting the wall as Layne fucked Shannon hard.

Layne tried to hold on as much as he could, but it was becoming too much to him.

"This feels so fucking good baby..." Layne said, near tears.

This was some of the best fucking they had ever done.

Shannon screamed and nearly buckled under Layne.

Layne's eyes widened as he struck Shannon's prostate. He bit his lip and continued his thrusts, Shannon was gripping the sheets and shaking violently under Layne as he came on the sheets. This was enough to send Layne over the cliff as well. He could feel the pleasure radiating off of his lover. Layne moaned as he thrusted a few more times, lazily and pulled out of Shannon's ass, jerking himself until he came all over Shannon's backside.

He fell to the bed beside Shannon. Shannon was still laying face down, his hair sprawled out. Their legs were tangled at an odd angle. Layne was breathing hard, looking up at the ceiling. Eventually Shannon slowly began to move, untangling his legs from Layne's and turning around, facing Layne.

Layne leaned over and kissed him.

"I fucking needed that."

"Me too. MMM it was so good." Shannon smiled lazily.

Layne ran his hand through Shannon's hair.

"I'm so glad your better. I love seeing you happy. I didn't like seeing you that way."

"You took real good care of me. I know you mean it when you say you love me." Shannon smiled, nuzzling his nose against Layne's.

Shannon turned around with his back to Layne so they could spoon. They weren't concerned about the mess they'd made at the moment. Layne moved Shannon's hair to the side so he could kiss the man's shoulder.

"Shannon you're such a special person. I don't know how anyone could hate you. You have so much love to give. You make me want to be a better person. Every time I see you smile, I feel lucky as hell. You're mine. I'll give you anything you want. I'll make sure you have everything you need. You won't ever have to worry about anything with me."

Shannon's lip started quivering. He turned around facing Layne.

"Aw Layne. You're so nice to me. Don't forget that you're special too. You mean the world to me too. I was a mess before I met you. You always pick me up. One day I'm gonna do that for you too. One day if you get sick, I'm gonna take care of you."

Layne smiled and leaned in and kissed Shannon passionately.

When they pulled away, Shannon stared at Layne.

"What?" Layne smirked.

His eyes were getting heavy, he felt tired.

"When we get married, I want to wear a dress." Shannon smiled.

"What?" Layne laughed lightly, eyes half lidded.

He yawned.

"I want to wear a dress, when we get married. I want to be pretty for you. I want to have my hair pulled back, I want to wear a halo made out of flowers." Shannon smiled.

"You can wear whatever you want. I'll get you whatever you want." Layne mumbled.

Shannon watched Layne as he fell asleep. Shannon snuggled up to his man and was soon asleep himself.


End file.
